


maybe that was the reason why...

by wolfsbanex



Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: Dean is 16, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Sam is 12, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Dean, it was always Sam.<br/>For Sam, it was always Dean.<br/>Maybe that was the reason why they fell in love with each other.</p><p>" Dean had no chance against his heart which was telling him to just do it, to kiss his brother and take what was his the entire time. Then he leaned down and pressed his lips against Sams."</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe that was the reason why...

**Author's Note:**

> • ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!  
> • hope you enjoy!

Deans life was always Sam. His little brother. He protected him since he carried the little boy out of the fire that the yellow-eyed demon had set. After that, life would never be the same for Dean. His dad wasn’t a real father anymore, spending all his time reading books about supernatural creatures and solving cases which involved them. He left Dean behind, and also his little kid. Everytime their dad was gone, Sam was glued to his brother. He wouldn’t even leave his side long enough for him to go take a shower, his little brother would wait outside, scared that if he would leave Dean wouldn’t come back.

The older Sam got, the more questions he had. „Dee?“ Dean lifted his head. „What?‘ „Where is Dad?“ Dean swallowed. „He is out. Working.“ „but why do we always have to move?“ Sam asked, his big brown eyes looking at Dean and he could feel his knees getting weak. „Sammy…please, please stop asking.“ I just want you to be a child for a little longer, he thought. Sam saw Deans sad eyes and closed his mouth, his lips pressed together. „Don’t be mad at me Sammy. I will tell you everything. Just not now.“ With these words he buried his head in his hands. A few minutes later, a small hand was on his knee. „Dee. Stop being sad. I don’t like it when you’re sad.“ Dean looked at his brothers little face and smiled. Sam climbed onto his lap and noozled his head in Deans neck, his little fingers grabbing his shirt. Dean pressed his brother against his chest and buried his nose in his hair. Maybe that was the reason why Dean would die for him. Maybe that was the reason why Dean knew he would kill everyone who would touch his baby brother. Maybe that was the reason why 16-year old Dean fell in love with his little brother.

For Sam it was Dean. Always Dean. He was the one who gave him food, sang him to sleep or calmed him down when he had a nightmare. His smell and voice was the only familiar thing he knew. Dean was his home. Not all these dirty motels, not the impala or this grumpy man Dean called their father. No. The only home Sam ever knew was his big brother. Maybe that was the problem. Maybe that was the reason why Sams heart started racing whenever Dean smiled at him. Maybe that was the reason why Sam wanted nobody by his side but Dean. Maybe that was the reason why 12-year old Sam fell in love with his big brother.

It was late, their father long gone. Dean sat on his bed and watched his little brother reading. A familiar, warm feeling grew in his chest when Sammys hair fell in his face and he tugged it back behind his ear, even if he knew it would fall back. Sam turned his head and looked at his brother. „What?“ Dean raised his eyebrow. „What?‘ he asked back. Sam grinned and closed his book. „Are you tired?“ Sam nodded. „Yeah“, he answered, but Sam didn’t move. „Sammy?“ Dean sat down beside him. „Are you okay?“ Sam struggled to catch his breath as he realized how close Deans face was. He could see the deep green in his eyes, every feature of his face. „No, actually i am not.“ „Tell me what’s wrong Sam.“ Sam pressed his lips together, afraid to let the words slip out of his mouth. Dean rolled his eyes and started tickeling his side. Sam started laughing and fell on his back. Dean grinned and he pinned his brother onto the mattress, his fingers still on Sams sides. For a moment, they just stared at each other, none of them moving. „Dee.“ Sam whispered. Dean moved his hands up and his jaw dropped when Sam grabbed them and interwined their fingers. „Sammy what…“ Dean stopped when he looked into his baby brothers eyes. His heart was racing. Sams too. „Dean. Kiss me.“ Sam said quietly. Dean almost choked on his saliva. „Please.“ Sam begged, tears forming in his beautiful eyes.

Dean had no idea what to do. He wanted this for so long and now here they were. Sams little body under his, begging. Willing to give himself to Dean. But it was wrong, so wrong, the love and attraction they felt for each other. But Dean had no chance against his heart which was telling him to just do it, to kiss his brother and take what was his the entire time. Then he leaned down and pressed his lips against Sams. Sam sighed against his lips and tangled his fingers in Deans hair. He felt their heartbeats against their chests. Dean moaned into his mouth and god, that was the most beautiful sound Sam ever heard his brother make. Dean pulled back, but his nose brushed against Sams. He was still close, so close that Dean pushed Sam away. Sam was about to protest, to beg him not to go, but Dean layed down beside him. Sam pressed his body against Dean, his head on his big brothers chest. They didn’t speak the rest of the night, but that was okay. When he woke up in the morning, it was because of Dean kissing him. And in that moment Sam knew, Dean was his. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> • i'd be very thankful for kudos and comments!♡


End file.
